Fear
by Aki Kochou
Summary: In honor of those who lost their lives in the 911 attacks. We will never forget.


Some people may wonder why I've written a story about 9/11 even though its been three years since then. I explain why at the end. But with the anniversary of the attacks, I wanted to write something in honor of the firemen.

Review if you wish.

Warnings: A retelling of the 9/11 attacks

Depressing

Slight character OOCness

**Fear**

**Spring Lily**

Lan sighed and looked around. It was a beautiful morning. Perhaps it was a little too beautiful. He was in New York on a well deserved vacation with Maylu, Dex, Chaud and Yai. Maylu, Dex and Yai were chatting happily, oblivious to almost everything. Chaud was, like always, quiet. But for an odd turn of events, Lan was just as silent as Chaud. Lan couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen soon.

"What's wrong with you, Hikari?" Chaud inquired. It seemed that Chaud had noticed Lan's silence. The others then realized that Lan hadn't spoken in a good ten minutes and turned towards him. Lan leaned against a brick building and pulled out his PET.

"I feel it too, Lan. Something bad is going to happen." Megaman stated gravely. This caused Maylu, Dex and Yai to exchange glances.

"Is that what you're worried about?" Maylu asked, concerned for her friend. Lan nodded.

"Yea, I think that-" Lan was cut off by a loud roaring sound above and behind them. Lan turned around and glanced up at the sky.

A plane was going over them. But something seemed...off. It was Dex who pointed it out.

"Hey, doesn't that plane seem to be flying a bit low?" Lan's eyes widened in shock.

"It's heading straight for that building!!" He exclaimed.

"The World Trade Center!" Even the seemingly emotionless Chaud was shocked. They all watched in horror as the plane flew straight into the first tower. After that, everything was mayhem. People were screaming, running, pulling out cell phones to call their loves ones in desperation.

"No, oh god, no!!" Maylu exclaimed, clinging to Lan tightly. Lan held onto her, just as scared as her, but trying not to show it. Another roaring sound not five minutes later alerted them again.

"Now what?!" Lan exclaimed, instantly having saying that. Another plane was seem. But this time it was heading for-

"The second World Trade Center building!" Chaud gasped while holding a sobbing Yai in his arms. Fear coursed through all of them like a snake. Both Maylu and Yai had buried their faces in their respective boyfriends' chests. They didn't need to see however to know that the plane had crashed into the second world trade center building. The explosion that they heard was enough. Even more people were screaming now. Running, screaming, crying, praying.

_Fear._

It was now so easy to see. It was so painfully obvious now.

"A terrorist attack. This was planned." Chaud said quietly. Everyone was quiet now, mostly in shock. A gasp of shock from Maylu brought everyone's attention back to the burning towers. The first tower was collapsing! Lan looked closely and saw that a cloud of debris and smoke were heading for them!

"Hurry! In here!" Lan pulled the other into a fast food restaurant and closed the door with not a moment to spare before the black cloud of dust and debris went by the outside of the building. Everyone was wide eyed as they saw the could pass by them.

As a few minutes passed, the dust slowly cleared, but not by much. Lan was about to open the door to see what was going on, but was pulled back by Chaud.

"Hey! What was that-" Another thick avalanche of smoke went by the building. Lan was silent, in shock, just as the others were. Finally, Chaud broke the silence with the unbearable truth.

"Both towers...have collapsed." All of them sat down on the cold, tiled floor. It was horrible. Emotion flooded through all of them, not unlike the avalanche of smoke. There was a terrible feeling of dread, terror and helplessness. There seemed to be no escape from it. They were power net battlers, their netnavis were some of the strongest in the world. Yet, they couldn't do anything at all. There was no way to bring back the towers, no way to bring back the lives lost. It was a horrible feeling. Lan stared out of the smoke-clouded window.

"Please let everyone be alright."

--------------------------------

_**On September 11, 2001, four planes were hijacked by terrorists. Two of the planes crashed into the world trade center towers, one into the pentagon and one into a field in Pennsylvania.**_

_**In the trade centers alone, over 3000 lives were lost, including the firemen who gave up their lives to go into the burning building and rescue as many people as they could. We thank you, firemen and many others who helped in these horrible attacks.**_

_**This story was written in honor of those who lost their lives in this tragedy and of course, all the firemen of New York.**_

**_We will not forget. _**


End file.
